Question: A can is in the shape of a right circular cylinder. The circumference of the base of the can is 12 inches, and the height of the can is 5 inches. A spiral strip is painted on the can in such a way that it winds around the can exactly once as it reaches from the bottom of the can to the top. It reaches the top of the can directly above the spot where it left the bottom. What is the length in inches of the stripe? [asy]

size(120);
draw(shift(1.38,0)*yscale(0.3)*Circle((0,0), .38));

draw((1,0)--(1,-2));
draw((1.76,0)--(1.76,-2));

draw((1,-2)..(1.38,-2.114)..(1.76,-2));
path p =(1.38,-2.114)..(1.74,-1.5)..(1,-0.5)..(1.38,-.114);
pair a=(1.38,-2.114), b=(1.76,-1.5);
path q =subpath(p, 1, 2);
path r=subpath(p,0,1);
path s=subpath(p,2,3);
draw(r);
draw(s);
draw(q, dashed);

label("$5$",midpoint((1.76,0)--(1.76,-2)),E);

[/asy]
Explanation: We look at the lateral area of the cylinder as a rectangle (imagine a peeling the label off of a soup can and laying it flat). The length of the rectangle is the circumference of the base, $12$ inches in this case, and the width of the rectangle is the height of the cylinder, $5$ inches. The spiral strip goes from one corner of the rectangular lateral area to the other, so it is also the hypotenuse of a right triangle. We find the length of the hypotenuse with the Pythagorean Theorem, or we recognize that $5$ and $12$ are part of the Pythagorean triple $(5, 12, 13)$, so the length of the hypotenuse (the spiral strip) is $\boxed{13}$ inches.

[asy]
pair A=(0,0), B=(12,0), C=(12,5), D=(0,5);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);
draw(A--C);
label("$12$", A--B, S);
label("$5$", B--C,E);
label("$13$", A--C, NW);
draw(rightanglemark(A,B,C,15));
[/asy]